


Never Will I See You Again

by Solena2



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: But This Whole Thing Is Ghost Hating Him So I Feel Justified In Tagging, Daddy Issues, Gen, Pale King Is Only Here In Spirit, Poetry, Pre-Canon, They/Them Pronouns for The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: Ghost hates the Pale King. The Hollow Knight practically worships him.Neither of them of are happy he's dead.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King, The Knight & The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Never Will I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Normal text is Ghost, italics are the Hollow Knight.

Ten thousand empty shells thrown down to the abyss  
Ten thousand children climbing up to save the one who did this  
A vessel pure to reach the top and help you on your way  
And I a Ghost to haunt your steps and then to make you pay

_You acted out of desperation  
You acted out of sorrow  
You did the only thing you knew you could  
To preserve Hallownest’s tomorrow_

I care not for the reason behind your cruel deeds  
I care not for the world beyond those who need me  
I am here to help the ones abandoned  
I am here to avenge the children shunned

_The only thing I want from life is to help this world continue  
The only thing I want is for you to never leave me  
I dare not ask for affection from you  
When that desire is just the failure she needs_

What in the world convinced you this was okay  
I don’t even know what to say  
The things you’ve done to the ones you should have loved  
Why couldn’t just one have been enough

_If I’ll die for you at least it will have been worth it  
If containing her kills me at least you’re safe  
I would give all of me- I’d give every bit  
To slay what looms over us all- that radiant wraith_

_And then-_  
You died  
_And left us all alone_  
An empty shell sitting pretty on a pale dreamed throne

Never will I get my coveted revenge  
_Never will I earn your love_  
Never will this damned charade end

 _Never will I see you again_  
Never will I see you again

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the longest poems I've ever written.


End file.
